


The Bromance Drama of Dick Grayson

by Ferith12



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Dick being a bit overdramatic, Drama, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a problem.  He calls Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bromance Drama of Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Set about two years after season 1

_Ring! Ring!_

Roy groaned.  Who called at three in the morning?  
  


"Roy!  Roy! I need your help!  Like,  _need_ , need.  I have a serious crisis here!"  It was Robin.  Of course it was Robin calling at three in the morning.  Roy blearily registered this was Dick's "I am having a fairly unimportant Life problem and am blowing it out of proportion" voice, and not his "The world is actually, literally ending and it's gotten to the point where even I, as a bat, am forced to ask for help" voice.  The latter was considerably calmer.

"What is it." Roy asked, not at all bothering to act like he wasn't  _extremely_ grumpy.

Dick (because this was probably Dick, not Robin) took a deep breath on the other end of the line. 

"Okay, so I've told you about my friend Barbara Gordon, right?" 

"Yeah?" _only about a thousand times,_ Roy thought.  Seriously, he wondered when Dick was going to propose.

"Well, she found out my identity, oh, ages ago, but she admitted to finding out recently, and now she wants to go into the hero business."

Roy blinked awake a bit more.  This could, actually be sort of serious.  

"And you're worried about her getting hurt," Roy said.

"No.  I mean, yeah,  _obviously_ _._ But that argument is over at this point.  Babs is going to  _be_ Batgirl.  I can't do anything about that.  But, you see, here's my problem. I have two best friends.  Babs and Wally."

"What am I, then?" Roy couldn't help asking.

"You're my friend friend.  My closest non-best friend friend.  I thought you knew that.  And here's the thing.  A guy can have any number of friends, any number of super close friends, even.  But he can only have  _one_ best friend.  That's what  _best_ means."  And no, Roy was definitely not jealous at these revelations.  Because being jealous for the best friendship of a fifteen year old would just be ridiculous.  Obviously.

"For a long time now, Barbara has been my Real-Life best friend, and Wally has been my super hero best friend, and it _worked_.  But now Babs is joining the super hero world.  My two existences are colliding and here I am with two best friends.  I can't  _have_ two best friends.  So I guess my only option is to choose one of them.

Babs and I have been best friends for  _seven_ _years_ now.  She knows everything about me, not just my secrets, but what I'm _like_ , what makes me tick.  She understands me better than anybody.  Maybe even Bruce. And I understand her back.  She is most definitely my best friend.

But then there's Wally.  Wally knows me really well, too.  I don't know how many times we've saved each other's lives over the years, but it's got to number in the thousands at least.  We have a  _Bro Code_.  I've  _told_ him he's my best friend.   You can't go back on that, that's a commitment, it's  _forever._  

_I don't know what to **do**!"_

"So," Roy said, taking a moment to wrap his head around this, "To sum up the Bromance drama, Barbara is your home wife, Wally is your over-seas wife, and I'm the concubine you spill your guts to.

There were a few beats of silence on the other end of the line.

"A) disgusting," Dick said after the pause, "And b) not helpful.  Seriously, Roy, what do I do?"

Roy sighed.

"Well, you could always graduate Babs to girlfriend status."  

He smirked at the sounds of squawking over the phone and went back to sleep.


End file.
